thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (70-61)
Males 70. Dario Medrano: Dario is currently appearing on his fourth challenge in a row and still has brought very little to the table. On Bloodlines he came in with his more dominant twin brother and the two caused a bit of a stir amongst vets Bananas and Nany, leading to their eventual departure. On Rivals III Dario was partnered with Nicole and the two made it to the final jungle. Along the way Dario proved that he wasn't afraid to make power moves and turned against his own closest allies to side with Bananas. 69. Jamie Banks: Oh cousin. Jamie is Cara Maria's cousin and a driving force in their win as he was one of the more competent bloodlines. The duo managed to perform well and avoid elimination until the end where Jamie had to face Abram's brother in the pit. In their elimination Jamie had to face CT and managed to outlast Mike (though Mike may have thrown it) and later competed with Cara Maria to eliminate Bananas. The two made it into the final challenge where they ultimately took home the gold. Jamie returned the next season with KellyAnne as his rival and the two made it midway. He had a hookup with Ashley which eventually led to her talking behind his back. 68. Dan Walsh: Dan only appeared on two challenges and both managed to capture completely different sides of him. He first entered on The Island and was pretty much an alcoholic. He developed a messy relationship with Robin and was drunk 99% of the time. He made it to the final face-off but lost against KellyAnne. He returned on Cutthroat completely sober and was placed on the Grey Team and managed to make it far into the game before being eliminated by Dunbar. 67. Kefla Hare: Kefla only appeared on the very first RW/RR Challenge but wasn't messing around. He generally kept to himself and was there for one purpose: to make money. He generally did well in the challenges and even got fed up when players on the opposing team were unable to complete their tasks. He eventually took home first place with his team and developed a short relationship with Roni along the way. 66. Noor Jehangir: Noor was probably the most well-rounded player to debut on the second Fresh Meat. He was picked by Jenn as a partner and never underperformed. He was an overall quiet guy and was there more to make money than participate in the drama. He was basically to good to be on there. He managed to make it to the final challenge, winning an exile along the way, but fell in dead last earning no money. 65. Pete Connolly: Another strong debut in Fresh Meat II, Pete was picked by Jillian and played a strong game. The two were able to compete in and win two exiles, defeating even Darrell, but Pete had a harsh attitude about the game. He wasn't a graceful loser and would get upset if Jillian wasn't performing up to his expectations. He also managed to hook up with Jenn throughout the season before securing a third place finish. 64. Randy Barry: Randy was a guy that was just looking for a good time. First debuting on the second Sexes, he showed that he could hang with the rest of them despite not being in the most shape. He returned for The Gauntlet 2 and was now dating Kina. This relationship would ultimately benefit him as she became one of the captains for their team, helping secure that he never went into elimination. The two were able to win the final challenge together and walk off into the sunset. 63. James Orlando: James was such a sore loser. On the Extreme Challenge he was placed on an awful team and struggled to accept this throughout the season. He constantly would be upset about losing challenges and would have to be consoled by girlfriend Rebecca. He returned two seasons later, now dating Emily Bailey. Their relationship culminated in the Emily-Veronica rivalry after Emily was upset that he helped Veronica move, later causing Emily to vote off Veronica. Eventually James was voted off from his team causing Emily to quit and leave with him. 62. Yes Duffy: Yes, his name is actually Yes, and he was cool as hell. On his most notable season, Challenge 2000, Yes came on with a friend in Veronica and the two assimilated well with their fellow Roadies. Yes had a great time on the season, being a strong performer for his team, and even kissed Dan S. at one point on a dare. He returned on Battle of the Seasons again with Veronica but unfortunately fell first victim to Chadwick and Holly's wrath. On Battle of the Sexes he was voted off early for having low points. 61. Ty Ruff: Ty is another person that did a complete 180 from his first to last appearances. Ty entered the game in Cutthroat and made a complete ass of himself, ruining his relationship with ex Emily, and embarrassing himself in elimination against Brandon. He returned the next season to get knocked out by Kenny and Wes. On Battle of the Exes he was able to reach the end due to his strong partner in Emily and faced conflict when she accidentally did blackface. He was able to forgive her and the two got third. He also hooked up with Paula which was kind of weird considering he eliminated her. On Rivals II he came partnered with Leroy and was pretty silent all season. Females 70. Carley Johnson: In theory Carley should be higher due to her season win, but she was basically carried the entire way. Carley was the last female picked in the Fresh Meat II draft but luckily was chosen by the best guy, Landon. With Landon's full support, the pair won a mission, a couple exiles, and reached the final challenge. On top of that, the pair won when Landon was literally able to push Carley up the mountain. She was a cool girl and deserved it. 69. Aviv Melmed: Aviv had a lot of expectation placed on her when picked by champion Darrell, but she managed to prove her worth throughout the game. Aviv assisted in their team by keeping up with Darrell and helping make it far with her better puzzle skills. In the game she developed allies in Diem and Linette which eventually disbanded as Diem betrayed the girls. In the end Aviv was able to win the final exile and the entire first place prize. 68. Ashley Kelsey: Okay lets start off by saying Ashley is an angel. She's just super kind and beautiful and likable and has amazing qualities. While she is all of these things, she is also boring. Ashley just doesn't have that reality star quality to really provide entertainment on these shows. On Battle of the Seasons she was on the winning team but managed to not get much screentime. A solid player, she returned on Invasion of the Champions but became the first female champion eliminated. She is dating Dario now and I hope they are happy together though! 67. Jessica McCain: Jessica is this generation's Casey Cooper. She is awful at everything she does, manages to perform poorly with even the best players as partners, and is unaware of how bad she is. Jessica has been eliminated within the first two eliminations on 3/4 of her challenge career. Jessica's highlights include hooking up with Dustin, fighting with Johnny Reilly and Jordan, and almost hooking up with Tony. 66. Tara McDaniel: Tara is another one of the more normal people on this show. She was literally an everyday college girl. She made her appearance on the first Battle of the Seasons partnered with Dan and the two kicked ass. Like they literally won cars. Tara was the first hookup the Miz had on the Challenge and was probably way too normal for him. 65. Nicole Zanatta: Can I start off by saying Nicole's challenge debut was disappointing. Not only her performance as a physical player, she wasn't awful but she wasn't as great as we thought she'd be, but as a person. On Skeletons she was the one that everybody was getting along with and wanted to make people comfortable but on the Challenge she just tried way too hard. She was kind of an ass about the Cara Maria and Laurel situation and only "settled" for Laurel because Cara Maria left. I guess it worked out because she and Laurel are still together. She ultimately got third place in the final, being the only newbie that season to do so. 64. Marie Roda: Marie is (deservingly) in my top five females of all time. That being said, she hasn't made as much as an impact as about half these girls on this list. Marie came in guns blazing on Battle of the Seasons with boyfriend Robb (and Laura and Trey) and her political powers kept her team afloat with no alliances. She eventually created a target for her team when she threw Derek (and Sam) into a flower pot, then went on a tirade against everybody in the house. Despite beating Alton and Nany in an arena she eventually lost to Dustin and Trishelle close to the final. She was also on Invasion but we don't talk about that. 63. Jisela Delgado: Oh Jisela. She was never gonna make a real dent in the competition but she was kind of loud. She came into Battle of the Seasons as the rookie team with Adam and quickly annoyed her fellow Road Rulers with her arguments. She and Coral also didn't get along ever. She didn't do much of note on her later two challenges, she was just kind of someone you couldn't take seriously. She basically sacrificed herself to Ruthie on The Gauntlet 2. 62. Jamie Chung: It's really cool that Jamie found so much success after the show because not all of these people end up making it. Not only did she do that, but she also won! On The Inferno II Jamie was placed on the Good Guys team and was the only female to make it to the final. She gained a friendship with Shavonda and the two managed to get under enemy Tonya's skin. Jamie showed her worth during a challenge involving memorization and later helped her team take home the big prize. 61. Christena Pyle: Remember when Christena wasn't even supposed to be on The Inferno? Good thing she ended up on it because she came out a winner. Christena was a down to earth girl that wasn't about to get into stupid drama. Unfortunately it found her when Trishelle threatened to punch her for dancing with the Miz at a club. Christena had to face her BFF Mallory in an elimination midway through the season and later won the whole thing. Category:Blog posts